Bolt (video game)
Bolt the video game is an adaption of the Disney movie Bolt. It is rated between E through E-10. The game platforms range through the Nintendo DS, the GameCube, Wii, and the PlayStation platforms. The basic plot is Rhino watching the Bolt TV series on 6 discs and with over "940 nonstop explosive minutes of high-octing, adrenaline-charged, Bolt action". 'Game Levels' 'Party Crashers' The game starts with the view of a couch. A Bolt DVD case sits on one of the cushions and a water bottle filled with juice. You hear a voice in the background. "That's it! This has gone on long enough! I'm gonna unleash fury on the count of five, and I'm starting with three! Four!" You then hear a ding. "I thought so. Ha ha ha ha! Oh OW! Hot! Hot!" then Rhino's ball is thrown onto the couch, full of popcorn. Rhino hops onto the couch and announces to the player that he's going to watch a Bolt marathon. He presses the play button on the remote, and game play begins. The first level is set off the coast of Italy at a huge mansion. The first character you play is Penny in a black spy outfit. She has to find a way to the top of the mansion to get footage of Dr. Calico's henchmen discussing their plans. 'Bite Night' Penny reaches the top of the mansion. She crawls on top of the skylight, listening in on the henchmen's conversation. "Why keep the professor alive if he refuses to cooperate?" "Because, he's the only person who can finish the weapon's installation." Penny snaps a picture. "Calico says the key is his daughter. If we catch her, the professor will do whatever we ask." The window cracks, and Penny falls through and onto the floor of the mansion. One of the henchmen pulls her up and pulls Penny's mask off. They all exclaim that they found the girl. They all stare at her, wondering what to do with her, and she snaps a close-up picture of a henchman. Then one asks "Where's the dog?". That's when Bolt bursts through the wall, tackling one of the henchmen. Penny tells him "Bolt, sic'em!" Bolt growls ferociously, and begins beating up Calico's minions. Then a helicopter arrives and tries to shoot Bolt with bullets and missiles. Then the helicopter does something stupid: shoots a single missile, which Bolt grabs and throws back at the helicopter, causing it to explode. 'One Thousand Mega Bites' A henchman is lingering by the fireplace. He turns around and Penny confronts him, asking him where her dad is. The henchman laughs, thinking that Penny wouldn't dare try to hurt him. Penny nods to something offscreen and a piano whacks the henchman. The camera zooms out to reveal Bolt holding one corner of the piano. The henchman reveals that Penny's dad is in the Yukitan jungle in Lamanai, near Belize. He also states, with a hint of sympathy in his voice, that Bolt and Penny can't win, because there are too many henchman. Penny then asks Bolt if he's gonna hurt the henchman, and the henchman (thinking the question was aimed at him) says that he doesn't know what Calico's gonna do to Penny's dad. Then Penny tells him that she was talking to Bolt, and Bolt brings the piano down on the henchman. In the next scene, Bolt and Penny have arrived in the Yukitan jungle and are observing their environment. Penny then notices that the temple is beginning to go down into the earth. Penny decides to find out what's going on, and tells Bolt to go play. Bolt then has to go toward the temple and meet up with Penny while having to beat up some more bad guys. 'Raisin' a Ruckus' This level happens the same time as "One Thousand Mega Bites". You play as Penny, and have to raise the temple by using Penny's Wheelbar. This is also the first level where you have to hack a security system. To be continued... 'Characters' 'Bolt' Bolt is Penny's white superdog. He has numerous superpowers, several are seen in the movie. Bolt doesn't talk in the video game, but he does bark when there are villians near him. He has a health bar and an energy level bar. Health goes down if Bolt is hit by an enemy. Energy goes down if he uses one of his powers that uses energy. Bolt can also double-jump. 'Bolt's Powers' *'Superbark:' When used, Bolt barks, releasing a sonic blast, knocking enemies down or cause them to hold their ears. It uses up energy unless you have the cheat code. *'Ground Pound: '''Bolt jumps into the air, and uses his super-strength to pound the ground and fling enemies into the air. It uses up energy unless you have the cheat code. *'Invulnerability:' When activated, Bolt can't be hurt by enemies, and it even stuns enemies. It uses up energy unless you have the cheat code. *'Laser Eyes:' Bolt shoots green lasers from his eyes and stuns nearby enemies. It uses up energy unless you have a cheat code. *'Super Speed:' Bolt can use this power to move faster than most of his opponents. It uses up energy, but it doesn't have a cheat code. *'Supercharged Mode:' When Bolt gets enough hits on his enemies, he can enter Supercharged Mode, where he can perform supercharged versions of his powers. He can only be in Supercharged Mode for a short time, but later in the game you can become constantly Supercharged. With this ability, when you use a power that requires energy, you gain it back even faster than if you weren't in Supercharged Mode. *'Dash Attack: Bolt launches a head bash attack and can be used to make a combo attack. *'Strong Attack: '''Bolt rolls on the ground, charging up his power to make his head bash even more powerful. 'Penny Penny is the first character that you get to play in the Bolt video game. Unlike Bolt, Penny only has an energy level bar. If she gets hurt or caught by an enemy, you have to start over. Penny also has a Wheelbar, a device probably invented for her by her dad. Penny can also double-jump. Penny's Abilities *'Techno-Camo (or Stealth Camo): '''Penny can temporarily go invisable to sneak by enemies. It uses energy unless you have the cheat code. *'Enhanced Vision:' You can see special objects that Penny can interact with. You can also see enemies from a distance and you can also see their range of vision. It uses energy unless you have the cheat code. *'Knockout Gas Mines:' Penny slides a small green disk at an enemy, and gas will spew out of it, knocking out the enemy. *'Sneak and Sneak Attack:' With Sneak, Penny can sneak behing enemies without being heard. You can also use Sneak to do a sneak attack on an enemy and defeat them with one hit. *'Block:' Penny can block projectiles thrown at her by using Block. Then she can swing her Wheelbar and swing the projectile back at the enemy. *'Basic Attack:' Penny swings her Wheelbar at something, either shattering it or activating the device. 'Villians''' There are a number of enemies and villians that you have to encounter throughout the game. Glovey Gloveys are first seen in the movie. The have gloves that generate electricity, giving them their nickname. They are the weakest of the villians, and easiest to defeat. Starry Starrys are the second villian you encounter in the game. They highly resemble the Gloveys, but have huge throwing stars instead of electric gloves. Proddy These are the only female villians. They also are a as a very fast opponent. They have batons with fire on the ends and prefer to start their attack from far away. she is a resemblence to Starry so it is difficult defeat her. Disky Diskys are more muscular that Gloveys and Starrys. They have discs that stick to anything and explode after a few seconds once they leave the Disky's hand. Whippy or Bully These guys have very long whips that generate a sonic blast when they use them. They also attack from far away, but can also do a basic swinging attack with their whip when Bolt is close to them. Stompy Stompys are Calico's fattest and strongest henchmen. They aren't even muscular, and they have very deep voices. It takes a very long time to defeat these guys. Luckily, Penny doesn't have to encounter the Stompys, Diskys, or Whippys, except in the Nintendo DS game. They can roll on the ground because of their round shape and when they stomp, they send out a sonic blast similar to Bolt's superbark. Category:Will you people continue writing the rest of the Bolt Video Game, please?